My Innocent Fiancee
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: Choi Hyukjae aka Hyukkie yeoja innocent yang cantik dan juga manis dijodohkan dengan seorang artis bernama Tan Donghae namja tampan namun pervert. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka? Main pair : Haehyuk slight : kyumin, yewook, sibum, kangteuk, hanchul
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : _**My innoncent fiancee**_

Author : Hyena

Main cast :Tan Donghae (aka Lee Donghae) & Coi Hyukjae ( aka Lee Hyukjae)

Other cast : Super Junior members, shine members and etc

Pairing : Main haehyuk slight kyumin, yewook, hanchul, sibum, kangteuk

Leght : chapter

Rating : T (Sedikit M)

Genre : Romance/Drama/friendship

Warning : Genderswitch ( Di sini semua uke adalah yeoja )

Summary : Coi Hyukjae aka Hyukkie yeoja innocent yang cantik dan juga manis dijodohkan dengan seorang artis bernama Tan Donghae namja tampan namun pervert. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?

HAPPY READING ^^

PERKENALAN TOKOH

Lee Hyukjae (21 th) : Yeoja cantik nan manis serta memiliki sifat polos , baik hati, ramah dan periang namun sangat mudah menagis. Sifatnya yang ramah dan baik hati serta wajah cantik membuatnya digilai banyak namja merupakan anak pertama dari pasangan suami istri Coi Siwon dan Coi Kibum dan Memiliki seorang adik bernama Choi menyayangi adik dan orangtuanya. Menyukai segala jenis yang berhubungan dengan strawberry dan menyukai dance . Takut kegelapan dan paling benci d tinggal sendirian. Bekerja menjadi staff di sebuah perusahaan majalah terkenal bernama DnAmagazine bersama kedua temannya yaitu Kim Ryewook dan Lee Sungmin.

Lee Donghae (22 th) : Namja tampan, baik hati, bersuara merdu dan memiliki senyum malaikat yang mampu membuat para yeoja tergila-gila padanya selain itu namja tampan ini sangat suka mengencani yeoja-yeoja cantik yang merupakan teman sesama artisnya. Anak tunggal dari pasangan suami istri Tan Hanggeng dan Tan Heechul. Sangat menyukai ikan nemo dan memiliki hoby dance. Sangat posesif dengan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi "miliknya". Tergabung dalam sebuah grup vocal KYD yang sangat terkenal selain itu namja tampan ini juga seorang actor dan juga model. Memiliki sepupu bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan memiliki teman bernama Kim Jongwoon.

Choi Siwon (40 th) : Seorang CEO tampan dari perusahaan Choi corporation. Ayah dari Choi Hyukjae dan Choi Taemin serta suami dari Choi Kibum. Sangat menyayangi keluarganya , setia kepada istrinya dan sangat posesif apabila sudah bersangkutan dengan kedua putrinya terutama putri pertamanya.

Coi Kibum (39 th) : Seorang novelis cantik yang sangat terkenal. Ibu dari Choi Hyukjae dan Choi Taemin serta istri dari Choi Siwon ini merupakan sosok istri yang baik, setia dan pengertian serta seorang ibu yang penyayang dan lembut juga sangat memanjakan kedua putrinya. Memilki teman semasa kecil yaitu Tan Heechul.

Choi Taemin (17 th) : Yeoja imut dan manis namun memiliki sifat yang dewasa. Anak kedua dari keluarga Choi sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan kedua orang tuanya. Memiliki teman bernama key. Bersekolah d SM high school.

Tan Hanggeng (42 th) : Pemilik dari hotel berbintang yang tersebar di beberapa negara. Namja tampan ini adalah ayah dari Tan Donghae serta suami dari Tan heechul merupakan sosok suami yang sangat menyayangi dan cenderung memanjakan sang istri serta sosok ayah yang pengertian.

Tan Heechul (39 th) : Model senior terkenal yang memiliki paras cantik dan tubuh yang indah. Yeoja cantik ini adalah ibu dari Tan Donghae dan Istri dari Tan Hanggeng merupakan sosok istri yang manja kepada suaminya dan ibu yang menyayangi anaknya namun yeoja cantik ini sangat suka memaksakan kehendaknya dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menghentikannya termasuk sang suami.

Lee Sungmin (21 th) : Yeoja imut dan cantik yang memiliki sifat baik hati dan menguasai matrial art. Teman semasa kecil hyukkie & wookie merupakan sosok sahabat yang setia kawan dan sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya. Sifatnya yang baik hati serta parasnya yang cantik dan imut membuatnya d sukai banyak namja. Sangat over protective apabila sudah berhubungan dengan hyukkie bahkan sifatnya akan berubah 180 derajat apabila sudah berhadapan dengan namja pervert yang ingin menggoda hyukkie.

Kim Ryeowook (21 th) : Yeoja imut dan mungil yang pintar memasak, sangat perhatian dengan kedua sahabatnya yaitu hyukkie & minie dan sangat cerewet apabila sudah menyangkut makanan. Sifatnya yang lembut membuatnya disukai banyak orang.

Kim jongwoon (yesung) (23 th) : Namja tampan dan baik hati namun agak sedikit pabo ini memiliki suara merdu yang dapat membuat banyak yeoja tergila-gila padanya tergabung dalam sebuah grup idol bernama KYD bersama kedua rekannya yaitu Donghae & Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun (20 th) : Namja tampan namun evil dengan otak jenius dan sangat suka bermain starcraff ini memiliki suara yang merdu dan juga evil smirk yang membuat semua yeoja menggilainya namun namja tampan ini memiliki sifat yang angkuh dan dingin. Merupakan sepupu donghae yang juga ikut tergabung dalam grup KYD.

Kim youngwoon (kangin) (23 th) : Namja tampan yang memiliki sifat tegas ini merupakan manager grup KYD

Park Jungsoo (24 th) : yeoja cantik dan baik hati serta memiliki sifat keibuan ini merupakan atasan hyukkie, minie & wookie.

**Annyeong ini adalah ff pertama yang aku buat jadi harap di maklumi kalo ga sebagus ff yang lainnya ini emang baru perkenalan tokoh menurut readers sekalian gimana? Apakah ff ku ini mau d lanjut atau kah d hapus aja? **

**Karna aku author baru disini jadi aku mohon dengan sangat kepada para readers sekalian harap me-riview ff abal ku ini.**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong chap 1 is update sebelumnya aku ucapkan terimakasih sama readers yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff ku dan udah mau ngeriview ff abal ku ini. **

**happy reading ^^**

################################################################################################

CHAPTER 1

**Author POV**

Di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa nan mewah tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang memiliki cat berwarna biru di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat seorang yeoja cantik nan manis yang bernama Choi Hyukjae atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Hyukkie oleh orang-orang terdekatnya sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di kasur king sizenya yang memiliki seprai dan selimut bergambarkan strawberry. Di ambang pintu kamar tersebut terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan killer smilenya yang kita kenal sebagai Choi Kibum - eomma dari Hyukkie- berjalan mendekati ranjang ia duduk di pinggir ranjang di elusnya rambut coklat panjang sang putri tercinta mencoba membangunkan anaknya .

"Hyukkie baby ireonna" ucapnya dengan lembut

"eung… umma ini sudah pagi ya?" kata hyukkie sambil mengucek mata dengan imutnya

"iya sayang ini sudah pagi cepat bangun dan mandi lalu kita sarapan bukankah kau harus berkerja hmm?" ucap kibum sambil mengelus pipi anaknya

" ne umma " kata Hyukkie bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi

Sang eomma hanya tersenyum lau bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Hyukkie menuju kamar anak keduanya –Choi Taemin- untuk membangunkan anaknya. Selang beberapa menit Hyukkie pun selesai dari acara mandi paginya lalu ia memakai pakaian nya dan segera turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama umma, appa, dan adiknya.

"pagi umma… pagi appa …..pagi Taemini…." Seru Hyukkie sembari mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah sang adik

"pagi baby/ sayang/ eonni" ucap Siwon, Kibum dan Taemin berbarengan

" sayang umma sudah membuatkan puncake strawberry serta susu strawberry kesukaan mu jadi habiskan ne makanannya" kata Kibum meletakkan sepiring puncake dan segelas susu strawberry di meja makan " ne umma tentu saja aku akan menghabiskannya mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan masakan umma ku yang cantik ini" Hyukkie tersenyum dan mulai memakan puncake strawberrynya

Acara sarapan itu pun berlangsung dengan tenang setelah selesai sarapan Hyukkie dan Taemin berpamitan kepada Umma dan Appa nya  
" Umma Appa kami berangkat dulu ne" pamit Hyukkie dan Taemin sembari mengecup pipi Umma dan Appanya

" Apa kalian mau appa antar?" Tanya sang appa-Siwon- kepada kedua putrinya

"Anniyo appa aku di jemput oleh Minnie " jawab Hyukkie seraya berjalan keluar rumah

"Taeminie juga di jemput oleh key eonni appa" jawab Taemin

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ne my princess" ucap Siwon agak sedikit berteriak

"Ne appa" jawab Hyukkie dan Taemin bersamaan

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mesin mobil yang semakin menjauh dari rumah mewah bergaya eropa itu

"Hufft…. Tak terasa ya wonnie sekarang baby kecil kita sudah dewasa padahal dulu mereka sangat lucu dan juga sangat manja pada kita" kata Kibum memakaikan dasi sang suami

" Kau benar chagi mereka berdua sudah besar sekarang my little princess sudah berubah menjadi princess dan tumbuh menjadi putri yang cantik" kata Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul sang istri

" Aku rasa mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan seorang namja yang akan melindungi mereka menggantikan kita" kata kibum melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon

" ne kau benar tapi sebelum namja itu menjadi namjachingu putri-putriku dia harus meminta restuku dulu aku tidak mau jika my princess di sakiti oleh namja manapun apalagi Hyukkie kalau Taemin aku masih bisa percaya padanya walaupun dia lebih muda dari Hyukkie tapi dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan dia bisa membedakan mana orang jahat dan yang tidak sedangkan Hyukkie dia itu terlalu polos dan selalu menganggap semua orang itu baik untung saja ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang membantuku untuk menjaganya dari namja ataupun yeoja yang berniat buruk pada putriku" jelas Siwon memutar tubuh Kibum dan melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang istri menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Kibum

Kibum terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang suami yang sangat posesif terhadap anak pertamanya itu

" kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja Hyukkie" kata Kibum

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengangkat wajahnya " memangnya kau sudah punya calonnya chagi?" Tanya Siwon kepada sang istri bingung

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya agar dapat menatap wajah sang suami

" ne sebenarnya dulu waktu aku masih SMA aku pernah berjanji kepada teman semasa kecilku Heenim kau masih ingat kan wonnie?" Tanya Kibum dan Siwon pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban " kami berdua berjanji apabila kami punya anak nanti kita akan menikahkan anak kita agar kami berdua bisa menjadi satu keluarga" jelas Kibum

" lalu kenapa yang kita jodohkan itu Hyukkie bukan Taeminie?" Tanya Siwon

" aish… tentu saja yang aku jodohkan itu Hyukkie karna anaknya Heenim itu lebih tua satu tahun dari Hyukkie dan Taminie itu masih kecil Wonnie lagi pula Heenim sangat menginginkan Hyukkie untuk menjadi menantunya" jelas Kibum kepada Siwon

"hmm baiklah aku akan menyetujui acara perjodohan ini tapi dengan satu syarat, sebelum mereka menikah mereka harus bertunangan terlebih dahulu dan selama mereka bertunangan namja itu tidak boleh touchi-touchi, tidak ada kissu-kissu, apalagi melakukan yang lebih dari kissu kepada my princess dan namja itu juga tidak boleh sampai membuat putriku menangis jika ia melanggar maka aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini bagaimana?" kata Siwon sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide Kibum yang ingin menjodohkan putri tercintanya namun dari pada ia harus berdebat dengan sang istri yang berakhir dengan ia yang tidak diberikan jatah oleh istrinya jadilah Siwon mengajukan syarat tersebut

"hufft…. Terserah kau sajalah wonnie" jawab Kibum sambil menghela nafas pasrah dengan keputusan Siwon ia tau bahwa sang suami memang sangat protective jika sudah menyangkut tentang putri pertamanya

" baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya chagi" pamit Siwon sembari mengecup sekilas bibir merah nan menggoda milik istri cantiknya

" ne wonnie hati-hati di jalan ne" balas Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian sang suami

Setelah mengantarkan sang suamin Kibum pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku tak lama kemudian terdengar dering telpon dari hp Kibum

" yeobseo" kata Kibum mengangkat telponnya

" yeobseo Kibummie apa kabar?" jawab seseorang dari seberang sana

Kibum terkejut saat mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal itu suara sahabatnya suara yang sangat di rindukannya

"ah Heeniiiiim kabar ku baik kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu kapan kau kembali ke korea? " Tanya Kibum

" kabarku baik Kibummie ,sekarang aku sudah berada di seoul maaf aku pulang tidak mengabarimu hehehe aku mau buat surprise untukmu" jawab Heechul

"Mwo? Jinja? Kau sudah berada di korea aish.. kau jahat sekali Heenim tidak member kabar padaku. oh iya kapan kau sampai di seoul?" Tanya Kibum lagi

" aku sampai tadi pagi Kibummie lalu tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan sahabat ku ini jadilah aku menelpon mu. oh iya apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Heechul penuh harap

"tentu " jawab Kibum singkat

" kalau begitu bisa kita bertemu di white café satu jam lagi? Aku ingin bercerita banyak denganmu dan aku juga mau membicarakan soal janji kita" kata Heechul

" baiklah aku akan ke white café sampai bertemu nanti annyeong" kata Kibum bersemangat dan mematikan sambungan telponnya lalu bergegas untuk siap-siap pergi ke white cafe

**Author POV END**

**Hyukkie POV **

setelah sampai di depan gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang merupakan kantorku aku pun turun dari mobil Minnie dan kami berjalan beriringan memasuki kantor kami. Baru aku mau masuk ke pintu utama kantor aku mendengar suara yang sudah sangat aku hafal memanggil kami

"Hyukkie…. Minnie…." Teriakannya memanggil aku dan Minnie

Kami berdua pun menoleh " hai Wookie" ucap kami bersamaan sambil tersenyum kearah Wookie dan Wookie pun menghampiri kami lalu ikut berjalan beriringan memasuki kantor selama di perjalanan menuju lift aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, ku lihat banyak karyawan namja yang memperhatikan kami dengan senyum aneh yang mengerikan bagiku

"besok kita ada tugas untuk mewawancarai idol grup KYD" wookie membuka percakapan diantara kami eh? Kenapa mengutus kami bertiga bukankah satu orang saja yang mewawancarai juga tidak masalah biasanya juga begitu kan lalu KYD itu siapa sih mereka artis atau apa sepertinya istimewa sekali sampai mengirim tiga orang untuk mewawancarai mereka

" jinja? Kenapa Kita bertiga?" Minnie bertanya kepada Wookie

"ne Kita bertiga ,eeteuk eonni bilang besok kita bertiga yang di tugaskan untuk mewawancarai dan juga mengurus pemotretan mereka aku juga tidak tahu kenapa eeteuk eonni mengirim kita bertiga ia hanya bilang kalau masing-masing dari kita akan mewawancarai salah satu dari member KYD agar wawancaranya cepat selesai " jelas Wookie panjang lebar

"eumm boleh aku bertanya" kata ku mengangkat satu tanganku

"kau mau bertanya apa uri Hyukkie baby?" ucap Minnie mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ku

"ish Minnie berhenti memanggil aku baby aku ini sudah besar Minnie kau itu sama saja seperti umma dan appaku selalu menganggap aku ini seperti anak kecil " ucapku mengembungkan pipiku sambil mempoutkan bibir ku _'__**ish menyebalkan mengapa mereka semua selalu memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil sih'**_gerutuku dalam hati

"aigo uri Hyukkie baby ngambek eoh? Aish Hyukkie…. Kau itu benar-benar menggemaskan" kali ini Wookie yang bicara ia mencubit kedua pipiku

"Wookie appo" rengekku pada Wookie agar ia melepaskan cubitannya pada pipiku

"ah mian Hyukkie habis kau menggemaskan sih" ucap Wokkie melepaskan cubitannya di pipiku sampil menampilkan cengirannya

"jadi apa yang tadi mau kau Tanya kan pada kami Hyukkie?" Tanya Minnie mengingatkanku

"oh iya hampir saja Hyukkie lupa" kataku sambil menepuk dahiku " Hyukkie mau tanya KYD itu siapa sih ko Hyukkie ga tau ya, mereka itu artis atau apa?" lanjut ku pada kedua temanku yang langsung menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-bercanda'

"jadi kau tidak tahu siapa mereka? " tanya Minnie dan hanya aku balas dengan menggelengkan kepalaku "astaga Hyukkie apa di rumahmu tidak ada tv? bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu mereka " mendengar ucapa Wookie itu aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Wookie

"Hyukkie nonton tv ko di rumah" jawabku

"lalu apa yang kau tonton?" tanya Minnie kepadaku " aku nonton spongebob dong! Minnie tahu tidak filmnya seru loh lucu lagi pokoknya Minnie dan Wookie harus nonton juga " ucapku dengan riang _**'ah pasti seru kalau kami menonton film spongebob bersama'**_ ucapku dalam hati

Minnie dan Wookie hanya menepuk dahi mereka lalu mereka berkata " tidak mau " dengan kompaknya

"eh? Kenapa tidak mau ?" tanyaku bingung kenapa mereka tidak mau menonton film spongebob bersamaku padahal kan filmnya seru " haaah sudahlah lupakan lebih baik sekarang kita cepat keruangan kita sebelum eeteuk eonni memarahi kita karena terlalu lama mengobrol disini" ajak Minnie akhirnya kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami dan memasuki lift menuju ruangan kami yang terletak di lantai 3.

**Hyukkie POV END**

*SKIP TIME*

At Bandara Incheon

**Donghae POV **

Kami baru saja pulang dari China setelah 3 hari mengadakan konser tunggal kami di sana ya ku akui aku senang karena aku bisa menghibur fans kami namun konser yang berlangsung 3 hari berturut-turut itu sangat amat menguras tenagaku, Setelah keluar dari bandara kami pun memasuki mobil.

"besok kalian ada jadwal wawancara dengan majalah DnAmagazine dan juga ada sedikit pengambilan gambar untuk majalah itu" Kangin hyung memberitahu kami saat mobil sudah melaju untuk mengantarkan kami ke apartement kami, yeah kami memang tinggal dalam satu apartement maksudku aku,Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung.

"setelah wawancara itu apa ada lagi jadwal yang lain hyung?" Tanyaku pada Kangin Hyung sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di jok mobil

" anni jadwal kalian besok hanya itu saja setelah wawancara dan pengambilan gambar kalian bisa istirahat" jawab Kangin hyung _**'ya tuhan akhirnya aku punya waktu santai walau hanya sehari'**_ ucapku dalam hati dan senyumpun mengembang di bibirku, aku mulai membayangkan besok aku bisa tidur sepuasnya pasti sangat menyenangkn.

"jadi setelah wawancara kami free dan boleh pergi kemanapun yang kami mau? " Tanya si magnae evil kami –Kyuhyun- tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya (read PSP)_**' haisss anak itu apa bagusnya benda hitam yang hanya bisa d pencet-pencet itu kenapa ia sangat senang sekali memainkannya?**__'_ batinku

" yap benar sekali setelah wawancara itu kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang kalian mau asalkan jangan membuat masalah ara?" kata Kangin hyung tetap fokus untuk menyetir

" ne hyung araseo" jawab kami

" eumm hyung kalau besok setelah wawancara aku mau menghabiskan waktu luangku bersama ddangkomang boleh tidak hyung?" tanya Yesung hyung kepada Kangin hyung, terkadang aku bingung kenapa Yesung hyung senang sekali dengan kura-kura yang bisanya hanya diam saja itu

"terserah kau saja Yesung" jawab Kangin hyung

"memangnya kau mau melakukan apa bersama ddangkomang hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun masih sambil memainkan psp nya pada Yesung hyung

Yah sebenarnya aku juga penasaran apa yang akan Yesung hyung lakukan bersama ddangkomang, bila hewan peliharannya itu seekor anjing atau kucing aku masih bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan tapi hewan peliharaannya ini adalah seekor kura-kura apa yang dapat kita lakukan dengan kura-kura

"tentu saja aku mau curhat dengan ddangkomang, lalu aku juga mau mandi bersama ddangkomang lalu setelah itu jalan-jalan ke taman, aaah pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali" ucap Yesung hyung yang membuat aku dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-gila-hyung' dan kulihat Kangin hyung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Tiba-tiba saja handphoneku berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk kulihat IDcall nya aku pun mengernyitkan dahiku bingung _**'hah umma tumben sekali umma menelpon ku ada apa ya?'**_ tanyaku dalam hati lalu kuangkat telpon dari umma evilku itu

"yeobseo" kataku mengangkat telpon

" yeobseo Hae apakah kau sibuk? apa kau bisa pulang kerumah malam ini chagi? Umma ingin makan malam bersamamu " umma ku berkata dengan suara yang amat lembut dan penuh harap _**'aish kalau ada maunya pasti akan berubah menjadi gadis manis yang sedang merayu kekasihnya'**_ batinku

"memangnya uma ada di seoul sekarang? Kapan umma datang?" tanyaku kepada umma

"ne umma ada di seoul sekarang, tadi pagi umma sampai di seoul kau pulang ne chagi umma sangat merindukan anak umma yang tampan ini, memangnya kau tidak merindukan umma ?" jawab sekaligus Tanya umma kepadaku dengan nada yang dibuat sedih

"aish…. Tentu saja aku merindukan umma dan appa, Baiklah umma aku akan pulang sampai bertemu di rumah annyeong" kataku sambil mematikan panggilan

" orangtua mu sudah pulang Hae?" Tanya Yesung hyung

" ne hyung" kataku menjawab pertanyaan Yesung hyung "ah Kangin hyung bisa turunkan aku di rumah? Ia memintaku untuk pulang kerumah malam ini" tanyaku pada kangin hyung

"baiklah akan ku turunkan kau di rumah umma mu tapi ingat besok kau jangan samapai telat ya" kata Kangin hyung

" ne hyung" jawabku

**Donghae POV END**

_**TBC or DELET?**_

**################################################################################################  
**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 nya gimana readers jelek ya? Mengecewakankah? Mianhae reader karena aku masih belajar buat FF jadi mohon untuk di maklumi kalau masih banyak typo dan alur yang ga jelas.**

**Buat yang nanyain couple zhoury nanti mereka muncul ko tapi ga sebanyak couple lainnya jadi ditunggu aja ya**

**TERIMAKASIH KEPADA :**

***Iyyan, evilkyukyu, ynn9779, don'tknowme, Henry park, nanalee, tati joana, love haehyuk, hikari suki, amandhharu0522, 1412, ancovy, kamiyamakaoru, bunnyminimi cloudsomnia, sasha cloudie, qhia503, rachma99, ssungminie, chaeyeon44, lee minim, rearelf, thepaendeo***

**Makasih udah mau nyempetin baca FF abalku, meriview dan memfavoritkan ff ku sekali lagi kamsahamnida *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Makasih juga buat para periview yang ga ada namanya karna udah ngeriview kalau bisa lain kali kalau review tolong tulis nama ya biar bisa aku tulis namanya**

**Oh iya jangan lupa REVIEW lagi ya biar aku bisa buat FF yang lebih baik lagi trus biar aku makin semangat lanjutin ff nya aku tampung ko kritik dan sarannya. Sekali lagi gomawo**

**Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya^^**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong chap 2 is update**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**################################################################################################**

Chapter 2

**Hanggeng POV**

Setelah seharian bekerja badanku rasanya pegal sekali , ahh baru saja beberapa jam aku tidak bertemu dengan Cinderella ku tapi aku sudah merindukannya. Dia sedang apa ya sekarang, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Ku lajukan mobilku lebih cepat agar aku bisa cepat sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan cinderelaku.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumahku yang nyaman ini, kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju rumah lalu ku buka pintu rumah ini. Sepi itu lah yang pertama kali kurasakan, kemana perginya Cinderella ku, ku hampiri salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan rumah

"Dimana istriku?" tanyaku kepada salah satu pelayan

"Oh nyonya sedang keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya, tuan" kata pelayan itu

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku lalu pergi ke kamarku yang ada di lantai 2 merebahkan tubuh lelahku ini di kasur sambil menunggu istri tercintaku pulang , ketika aku ingin memejamkan mataku aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja yang sejak tadi aku tunggu

"Kau sudah pulang Hannie" tanyanya berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah cantiknya lalu duduk di pangkuanku

"Ne chagi, baru saja aku sampai, kau darimana saja?" tanyaku memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan menelusupkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan bagiku

"Aku habis ke white cafe bertemu dengan Kibum" jawabnya meletakkan tangannya diatas tanganku yang berada di pinggangnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidangku

"Kibum? Maksudmu Kibum sahabat baikmu itu? " tanya ku memastikan

"Ne Hannie" ucap nya masih tetap memasang senyumnya yang sangat menawah bagiku, ada apa dengannya sepertinya ia sedang senang sekali hari ini

"Chagi sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini, mau berbagi denganku?" tanya ku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang membuatnya senang

"Benarkah terlihat sekali ya hehehe, aku memang sedang senang Hannie karna tadi siang aku habis bertemu dengan Kibummie lalu kami membicarakan tetang janji kami yang akan menjodohkan anak kami, kau masih ingat kan tentang perjodohan yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu" tanyanya padaku aku sedikit mengingat-ingat, ah aku ingat pada saat ia sedang mengandung Hae ia pernah bilang padaku bahwa setelah Hae dewasa ia akan menjodohkan Hae dengan anak temannya

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu senang chagi?" tanyaku lagi

"Oh itu sebenarnya tadi aku….." ia mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kibum tadi siang

_**FLASBACK**_

_Di sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari taman kota, café tersebut didominasi oleh warna putih terdapat dua orang yeoja yang tengah melepas rindu setelah 16 tahun tidak bertemu mereka berbincang dengan riangnya sambil sesekali menyesap minuman yang mereka pesan_

"_Chullie tak ku sangka setelah 16 tahun kita tidak bertemu wajahmu tetap saja terlihat muda pantas saja Hanggeng oppa sangat memanjakanmu" ucap kibum _

"A_hh kau bisa saja Kibummie, kau juga masih terlihat cantik nona novelis " ucap Heechul " oh iya Kibummie apa kau sudah memberitahukannya kepada Siwon tentang perjodohan anak kita?" Tanya Heechul pada Kibum_

"T_entu saja" ucap Kibum tersenyum senang "Lalu apa pendapatnya tentang perjodohan itu" tanya Heechul lagi_

"D_ia setuju, tapi ia mengajukan syarat untuk anak mu" jelas Kibum_

"H_ah? Syarat? Apa syaratnya? Apa sangat sulit?" tanya Heechul penasaran_

"T_enang saja Heenim syaratnya tidak sulit ko" ucap Kibum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya "nanti juga kau tahu" lanjut Kibum_

" Y_asudah kalau begitu, Bummie apa kau bisa meminta anakmu untuk datang ke sini aku ingin melihatnya Bummie, kan sudah lama juga aku tak bertemu dengannya, pasti sekarang ia makin cantik" ucap Heechull_

" B_aiklah kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya dulu" ucap Kibum lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya, dia terlihat mencari-cari nomor seseorang setelah ia menemukannya ia pun menekan tombol hijau  
_

"Y_eobseo baby, apa umma mengganggu?" Tanya Kibum pada seseorang di sebrang sana_

"A_nni umma ,aku sedang istirahat , waeyo umma?" Tanya orang tersebut_

"B_aby bisakah sepulang kerja nanti kau datang ke white café?" Tanya Kibum lagi_

"E_ummm…. Baiklah, memangnya ada apa umma? " Tanya orang tersebut _

"T_idak apa-apa baby, hanya saja ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu"ucap Kibum _

"E_h? Bertemu denganku, siapa umma?" tanya orang yang di panggil baby itu, bingung_

"N_anti kau juga akan tau baby" kata Kibum_

"A_raseo umma nanti aku akan kesana kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti annyeong" ucap orang tersebut sambil menutup sambungan telpon_

"B_agaimana Bummie apa dia mau kesini?" Tanya Heechul penuh harap_

_Kibum pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang sahabat"Ne Heenim nanti sore sepulang kerja dia akan datang kesini"_

"_Jinja? Ahh aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan calon menantuku pasti dia makin cantik ya sekarang " ucap Heechul menerawang membayangkan wajah sang calon menantu dan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sedang berfantasy ria membayangkan wajah anaknya_

_-SKIP TIME-_

_Sorenya terlihat seorang yeoja cantik memasuki sebuah café, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café tak berapa lama matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari _

"U_mmaaaa " panggil yeoja itu kepada seorang yeoja berambut hitam pekat dan berkulit putih seputih salju yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja di café tersebut, tak di pedulikannya pengunjung café lain yang sedang memperhatikannya _

"A_h Hyukkie baby " balas yeoja yang tadi di panggil umma seraya melambaikan tangannya_

_Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan yeoja tadi ,yeoja cantik itu –Hyukkie- pun mendudukan dirinya di samping sang umma, merasa asing dengan yeoja cantik yang duduk di sebelah ummanya akhirnya Hyukkie pun bertanya pada sang umma_

"U_mma bibi itu siapa? Kenapa ia menatap Hyukkie begitu? Memangnya ada yang aneh ya dengan wajah Hyukkie?" Tanya Hyukkie berbisik di telinga sang umma_

"_dia itu orang yang umma bilang mau bertemu dengan mu baby, ayo cepat beri salam " ucap Kibum_

_Hyukkie pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum beralih menatap Heechul yang sejak tadi memparhatikannya sambil tersenyum_

" _annyeong ahjumma Choi Hyukjae imnida bangapseumnida" ucapnya sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya "annyeong Tan Heechul imnida" ucap Heechul membalas jabatan tangan dari Hyukkie "apa kau masih ingat dengan ku Hyukkie?" lanjut Heechul melepaskan jabatan tangan Hyukkie sambil terus memasang senyum penuh arti kepada Hyukkie_

_Hyukkie terdiam ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yeoja cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini, setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Hyukkie menyerah karna ia tak kunjung ingat siapa yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini_

"_eumm maaf ahjumma tapi Hyukkie tidak tau siapa ahjumma, apa Hyukkie dulu pernah bertemu ahjumma?" ucap Hyukkie sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Heechul penuh tanya_

"_ah sebenarnya wajar kalau kau lupa kepada ahjumma karna terakhir kali kita bertemu kau masih sangat kecil Hyukkie" jawab Heechul tersenyum sambil mengelus puncuk kepala Hyukkie " terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu kau masih berumur 5 tahun dulu kau sangat lucu dengan pipi chubby dan badan yang sedikit berisi, sekarang kau sudah besar dan berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi" lanjut heechul tersenyum tulus kearah Hyukkie_

_Wajah Hyukkie pun merona lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya guna menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya "gomawo ahjumma" ucap Hyukkie yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya, Kibum dan Heechul hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hyukkie yang malu-malu._

_**END FLASBACK**_

"Oh jadi karna kau bertemu dengan calon menantu kita kau jadi senang seperti ini, sampai kau senyum-senyum begitu" ucapku

"Hannie kau tau tidak calon menantu kita itu sangat cantik, aku yakin ikan pervert itu pasti menyukainya" ucapnya tersenyum senang

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu juga dengan calon menantu kita itu" kataku

"Tenang Hannie besok malam kau juga akan bertemu dengannya" katanya memutar tubuhnya lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leherku "Oh iya besok kau bisa kan pulang cepat karna aku mau mengajak kau dan Hae makan malam di rumah Kibummie, sekalian memberitahukan rencana perjodohan anak kita pada Hae dan Hyukkie" lanjutnya dengan senyum sumringah

"baiklah untuk Cinderella ku ini besok aku akan pulang cepat, lagipula aku juga penasaran ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu kita" kataku

"gomawo Hannie kau memang yang terbaik" ucapnya mengecup bibirku kilat namun sebelum ia bisa menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku aku menahan tengkuknya, kami kembali berciuman namun kali ini bukan hanya sekedar kecupan

**Hanggeng POV END**

Sebuah mobil audi A5 berhenti di depan rumah mewah milik keluarga Tan, dari arah kursi penumpang seorang namja tampan, bertubuh sedikit athletis dan berwajah agak childish turun dari mobil tersebut. Tak lama mobil audi A5 itupun melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Tan

**Donghae POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah, ku ketuk pintu rumah ku, tak lama seorang maid membukakan pintu untukku, ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah, sepia sekali rumah ini apa umma dan appa sudah tidur ya, lalu kulangkahkan kaki ku keruang keluarga, kulihat umma dan appa sedang menonton tv, tangan appa merangkul pundak umma dengan mesranya. Oh ternyata mereka berdua ada di sini selalu saja bermesraan , mereka itu tak ingat umur apa, Aku pun menghampiri mereka

"Eeheem" aku berdehem agar mereka menyadari keberadaanku

"Hae, kau sudah pulang chagi" ucap umma menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lalu memelukku erat

"Ne umma" jawabku singkat, sejujurnya aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera ke kamarku lalu merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah ini di kasurku yang empuk setelah itu melayang ke alam mimpi

"appa dengar KYD habis mengadakan konser di china, Apakah konsernya berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya appa sambil menyeruput tehnya ,umma pun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku lalu kembali duduk di sebelah appa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu appa, aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas mereka itu selalu saja begitu, akupun menduduk di sofa single sebelah appa

"Lancar appa hanya saja konser itu benar-benar menguras tenagaku" jawabku sambil merebahkan tubuhku

"Aigo anak umma kelelahan ne, lalu apa kau sudah makan malam chagi?" Tanya umma kepadaku, sepertinya mood umma hari ini sedang bagus

"Ani umma" jawabku singkat "Kalau begitu sekarang kau lebih baik mandi agar rasa lelah mu hilang setelah itu kita makan malam bersama ne" ucap umma tanpa harus di perintah dua kali aku segera melesat menuju kamarku untuk mandi

**Donghae END POV**

**Author POV **

Setelah beberapa menit Hae menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan keluarganya disana terlihat sang umma yang sedang menata meja makan dan sang appa yang sudah duduk di kursinya " annyeong umma appa" sapa Hae kepada orangtuanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Hanggeng

"Annyeong Hae ... nah, karna kau sudah ada di sini ayo kita mulai makan malamnya" ucap Hanggeng kepada istri dan anaknya dan dimulailah acara makan malam keluarga Tan yang berjalan dengan tenang

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan Hae pun segera pamit kepada orangtuanya untuk kembali ke kamarnya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

#keesokan harinya#

Di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dan biru terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya di atas ranjang king size miliknya, kedamaian tidur namja itu terganggu manakala dering handphone terdengar memenuhi kamar tersebut

Merasa terusik dengan suara dering handphonenya yang tak kunjung berhenti akhirnya namja tampan itu pun terbangun terlihat ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu mengambil handphonenya yang tegeletak di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya ditekannya tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Yeobseo" ucapnya

"Yeobseo Hae cepat bangung aku dan siap-siap setengah jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu" kata seseorang disebrang sana lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya " Aish…. Jinja kenapa Kangin hyung suka sekali memutuskan sambungan telpon begitu saja sih, dasar menyebalkan padahal aku sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan tadi " gerutunya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

Setelah beberapa menit di kamar mandi akhirnya Hae selesai membersihkan dirinya kemudian ia begegas memakai pakaian yang telah iya siapkan dan ia pun turun menuju ruang makan yang sudah di tunggu dengan umma dan appanya

" Hae kau sudah bangun padahal umma baru saja ingin membangunan mu " ucap Heechul kepada sang anak

"Ne umma aku sudah bangun, tadi kangin Hyung yang membangunkan ku " jawab Hae lalu duduk di kursinya

"Hae apa nanti malam kalian ada acara?" tanya Heechul pada anaknya

"Ani umma setelah sesi wawancara dan pemotretan aku free, waeyo? " tanya Hae penasaran

"Begini sahabat lama umma mengundang kita sekeluarga untuk makan malam di rumahnya makanya aku mau kau ikut dengan kami kerumah teman umma, karena kau bilang setelah wawancara dan pemotretan kau tidak ada acara ,maka kau harus ikut kami makan malam bersama di rumah teman umma dan aku tidak menerima PENOLAKAN " ucap Heechul dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir

"Baiklah umma" ucap Hae pasrah

***Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Choi**

"Hyukkie wonnie hari ini kalian bisa kan pulang lebih awal " ucap Kibum ditengah acara sarapan pagi mereka

"Memangnya ada apa umma?" tanya Hyukkie kepada sang umma sambil menyesap susu strawberry nya

"Nanti malam umma mengundang teman umma untuk makan malam bersama kita" jawab kibum

"Teman umma yang mana? Tumben sekali umma mengundang teman umma untuk datang ke sini memangnya ada apa?" kini sang anak bungsu –Taemin- yang angkat bicara

"Dia teman semasa kecil umma yang baru kembali dari jepang, umma mengundangnya makan malam agar keluarga kita dan keluarga teman umma itu bisa akrab, iya kan wonnie?" ucap Kibum tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik kearah sang suami

"Ne chagi " jawab Siwon seadanya, ia tau betul maksud dari kata "**akrab**" yang Kibum katakana

"Aaah Hyukkie tau pasti dia ahjumma yang kemarin umma kenalkan kepada Hyukkie, tunggu biar Hyukkie ingat-ingat siapa ya nama ahjumma itu kalau tidak salah Hee… Hee… Hee siapa ya Hyukkie lupa" dengan pose berfikirnya yang amat imut mencoba mengingat-ingat nama ahjumma yang kemarin berkenalan dengannya "Namanya Heechul , Hyukkie baby kenapa kau bisa secepat itu lupa namanya" ucap kibum sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang anak dengan gemas "Umma jangan mengacak-acak rambut Hyukkie, rambut Hyukkie jadi berantakan kan ish umma menyebalkan " protes Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibir plumnya dan memasang pose merajuk pada sang umma

Seketika itu juga gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi ruang makan tersebut akibat melihat tingkah Hyukkie yang menggemaskan

"Appa karena hari ini Minnie nggak jemput Hyukkie jadi Hyukkie berangkat bersama appa ya, appa mau kan mengantar Hyukkie?" tanya Hyukkie pada sang appa

"Tentu saja apapun untuk my baby princess" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepala anaknya

"Taeminie juga ya appa, habis hari ini Key eonni berangkat bersama namjachingunya jadi dia tidak menjemput ku" ucap Taemin

"Baiklah kalau begitu hari ini kita berangkat bersama-sama" ucap Siwon senang dengan senyum yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya

Setelah acara sarapan pagi keluarga Choi selesai kini saatnya bagi Hyukkie,Taemin dan Siwon pergi untuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing

"Umma kami berangkat" ucap Taemin dan Hyukkie mengecup pipi sang umma lalu masuk kedalam mobil

"Chagi aku berangkat dulu ne kau hati-hati di rumah " ucap Siwon mengecup dahi sang istri, Kibum hanya bisa terkekeh ketika mendengar perkataan sang suami " Harus nya aku yang bilang begitu Wonnie, hati-hati di jalan dan antar kan anak kita dengan selamat sampai tujuan" ucap Kibum sambil mengecup bibir sang suami, namun pada saat Kibum ingin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Siwon tengkuknya di tahan oleh tangan kekar Siwon, awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman biasa namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu di sertai dengan lumatan, gigitan dan lidah merekapun ikut bermain di dalam mulut Kibum

"Umma, appa hentikan acara morning kiss kalian, ingat kalian tidak sendiri di sini, memangnya kalian mau menodai mata innocent nya Hyukkie eonni?" ucap Taemin sedikit berteriak sambil menutup kedua mata kakaknya agar mata innocent kakaknya itu tidak tercemari dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan orangtuanya ,mendengar teriakan dari anak bungsu mereka dengan cepat mereka menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka "Baiklah aku berangkat dulu ne baby" pamit Siwon lalu mengecup kening istrinya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kursi pengemudi mobil meninggalkan Kibum dengan rona wajah semerah tomat menghiasi wajah cantiknya

**Author POV END**

**Hyukkie POV**

Setelah berpamitan dengan appa aku langsung masuk kedalam kantorku menuju ruangan Eeteuk eonni , ku ketuk pintu ruangan Eeteuk eonni lalu setelah di persilahkan masuk aku pun masuk ke ruangan Eeteuk eonni, ternyata di dalam ruangan sudah ada Minnie dan Wokkie

"Jadi eonni apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami? " tanya Minnie

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang tugas kalian untuk mewawancarai KYD, yah seperti yang kalian tau mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser tunggal mereka di China jadi kalian harus mendapatkan informasi mengenai konser mereka, dan kemarin manager mereka meminta padaku agar sesi wawancara dan pemotretan di lakukan dengan cepat, karna itulah aku meminta kalian bertiga untuk mewawancarai mereka, masing-masing dari kalian akan mewawancarai satu member KYD , setelah wawancara selesai kalian awasi pemotretannya arraso?" jelas Leeteuk eonni panjang lebar

"Ne eonni" ucap kami kompak

"Eumm eonni boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku pada eeteuk eonni

"Ne" jawab eeteuk eonni

"Dari ketiga member KYD itu siapa yang akan aku wawancarai eonni?" tanyaku lagi

"Oh iya aku belum memberitahukannya pada kalian, jadi nanti Minnie... kau akan mewawancarai Cho Kyuhyun lalu Wookie... kau akan mewawancarai Kim Jongwoon dan terakhir Hyukkie... kau akan mewawancarai Tan Donghae" jelas eeteuk eonni pada kami bertiga

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, annyeong eonni" kata Wookie berpamitan

"Ne, semoga sukses dengan wawancara kalian" seru eeteuk eonni kepada kami sebelum kami bertiga keluar dari ruangannya

"Minnie ,Wookie ayo kita kerjakan tugas kita" ucapku bersemangat, entah kenapa hari ini aku sedang bersemangat, aku langsung menarik tangan Minnie dan Wookie menuju ruang wawancara

**Hyukkie POV END**

*sementara itu di ruang make up

**Donghae POV**

Sekarang kami sedang di make up karena sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan wawancara dan juga pemotretan, aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai agar aku bisa segera pulang dan tidur.

"Hyung kapan wawancara ini akan di mulai? Kenapa lama sekali sih" tanyaku pada Kangin hyung

"Sebentar lagi Hae bersabarlah" jawab Kangin hyung

"Bersabarlah Hae hyung, aku tau kau ingin melanjutkan acara tidurmu yang tertunda itu kan! Hah dasar tidak adakah kegiatanmu yang lain selain tidur?" tanya evil magnae kami dan seperti biasa ia sedang asik bermain PSP nya itu

"Buatku tidur itu adalah kegiatan yang paling ingin aku lakukan kyu, jarang-jarang kan aku bisa tidur lebih dari 4 jam sehari mengingat jadwal kita yang padat itu" jelasku pada Kyuhyun

Kulihat Kyu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar penjelasanku tadi

"Kalian bertiga ayo ke ruang wawancara sekarang" ajak Kangin hyung pada kami

"Baik hyung" ucap kami kompak

Setelah keluar dari ruang make upa kami masuk keruangan yang terdapat 3 meja yang berjarak agak berjauhan dan masing-masin meja terdapa 2 kursi yang berhadap-hadapan, lalu Kangin hyung menyuruh kami untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dari masing-masing meja yang terdapat di ruangan itu, aku duduk di tengah, Yesung hyung duduk di sebelah kiriku sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah kananku. Setelah 5 menit menunggu akhirnya aku mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu lalu pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan 3 orang yeoja, dari ketiga yeoja itu ada satu yeoja yang menarik perhatianku, kupandangi yeoja itu dengan intens, yeoja itu memiliki rambut cokelat panjang, tubuh langsing, berwajah cantik dengan mata bulat, hidung mancung dan bibir plum merah merekah yang amat sexy bagiku

OMO! Yeoja itu berjalan menuju kearahku lalu iya tersenyum dengan Gummy smilenya yang menawan dan berkata "Annyeong Choi Hyukjae imnida" sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, akupun menyambut uluran tangannya "Annyeong Tan Donghae imnida" ucapku dengan senyum malaikatku yang mampu meluluhkan hati yeoja manapun. Setelah itu ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depanku. Aku terus memandangi wajah cantiknya yang sudah mengalihkan duniaku "Maaf tuan Tan kenapa anda memandangi wajahku terus, memangnya ada sesuatau yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, oh tuhan betapa imutnya makhluk di depanku ini, ingin sekali aku memakannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga

**TBC**

#################################################################################################

**Gimana chapter keduanya? Tambah gaje ya? Aku updatenya ga lama kan? Hehehe**

**Oh iya chap ini udah panjang belom? Apa masih kurang panjang?**

**Makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ff ku trus udah meriview juga, maaf ya kalo ff ku masih ada typo, alurnya kecepetan atau tanda bacanya ga jelas. Mohon maklumi ya namanya juga manusia pasti tak luput dari salah. Oh iya aku mau jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers nih**

***Buat yang minta moment para ortunya aku bakal usahain buat moment mereka tapi emang ga sebanyak couple yang lain.**

***Buat yang nanya Onkey couple nanti ada ko tapi ga banyak munculnya**

*** Buat yang nanya gimana cara ketemu haehyuk di chap ini udh kejawabkan**

***Buat yang nanya soal konflik nanti bakal ada konflik ko tapi yang ringan-ringan aja ya**

***Buat yang nanya Haehyuk moment chapter depan baru bakal muncul jadi sabar ya**

**Sedikit bocoran nih chapter depan bakal aku certain kesan pertama Haehyuk, Kyumin, am, Yewook trus di chapter depan juga bakal ada acara makan malam keluarga Choi dan keluarga Tan.**

**Special thanks buat cie eonni yang udah mau ngajarin aku cara ngepost ff di FFN, makasih eonni udah mau ngajarin aku dengan sabar ^^ hehehe**

**TERIMAKASIH KEPADA:**

**Ancovy -Fuyu no sakura -Don'tknowme -Love Haehyuk -guest-Hikari Tsuky -Ynn9779 –Ancofishy –Turtle –guest -1412 –Nanalee –Amandharu -Kamiyama kaoru -Fine7 –Anami -Anonymouss-Descrochan-Lee minim-Ressijewell-Riehaehyuk-Sashacloudie-kyuhyuk25-cherrizka980826 -Bunnyminimi cloudsomnia -Chaeyeon44 –xxruuxx –reaRelf -Park ji hyun –Thepaendeo –Ssungmine -Harumisujatmiko**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ya biar aku tambah semangat ngetik ff nya , aku juga terima kritik dan saran dari para readers ko ^^**

**Buat para silent reader aku mohon banget kalo habis baca ff review dong walaupun Cuma satu kata aku juga udah seneng ko ^^**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong chap 3 is up ada yang nunggu lanjutan ff ini kah?**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

#################################################################################################

Chapter 3

**Yesung POV**

Kudengar suara pintu di ketuk dan masuklah 3 orang yeoja cantik, lalu seorang yeoja dari ketiga yeoja tersebut mengampiriku, oh tuhan ada bidadari imut yang sedang menghampiriku, yeoja imut itu memiliki mata bulat yang lucu, hidung yang imut, bibir merah merekah dan rambut hitam legam yang ia ikat memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih itu.

Kurasa jika aku menjadikannya ibu dari anak-anakku (read: ddangkoma brothers) mereka pasti akan senang, ku perhatikan yeoja mungil ini sekarang ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Ryeowook imnida" katanya mengulurkan tangannya padaku, jadi namanya Kim Ryeowook nama yang indah sama seperti orangnya bahkan marganya sama seperti aku apakah mungkin kami berjodoh

"Annyeong Kim Jongwoon imnida" kataku membalas uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku

"Baiklah Jongwoon-shi bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?" tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum, ya tuhan senyumnya sangat manis

"tentu" ucapku singkat sambil tersenyum kearahnya, tepatnya hanya kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokanku

**Yesung POV END**

**Ryeowook POV**

Kyaaaaa ingin rasanya aku berteriak histeris lihatlah sekarang dihadapanku ada KIM JONGWOON, oh tuhan tampan sekali namja yang ada dihadapanku ini lebih tampan dari yang aku lihat di tv. Senyumannya, pandangan matanya dan suara barintonnya membuatku meleleh, sebenarnya aku sangat gugup sekarang tapi aku harus tenang sekarang aku sedang bekerja jadi aku harus professional.

"Baiklah Jongwoon-shi bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?" ucapku padanya, syukurlah aku masih bisa bicara dengan normal

"Tentu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis kearahku, kyaaaa Kim Jongwoon apa kau mau menyiksaku eoh? Berhenti membuat jantungku bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis darinya, lalu aku mulai mewawancarainya

**Ryeowook POV END**

**Sungmin POV**

Setelah mengetuk pintu kami beriga masuk keruangan itu dan ternyata mereka sudah datang. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja tempat namja yang ku tahu bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, aku tersenyum kearahnya

"Annyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida" ucapku pada namja di depanku sambil mengulurkan tanganku

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" balasnya tanpa membalas uluran tanganku, aish apa-apaan namja ini sombong sekali dia, aku akui wajahnya memang tampan tapi sikapnya sungguh tidak sopan bagaimana mungkin banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya, apa mata mereka itu buta sampai mengidolakan namja seperti dia. Sabar Lee Sungmin kau harus professional bagaimanapun ia adalah artis yang harus kau wawancarai

"Baiklah tuan Cho bisa kita mulai wanwancaranya?" kataku sopan sambil tersenyum semanis yang aku bisa

"Tentu, lebih baik cepat mulai dan selesaikan wawancara ini" ucapnya acuh, tuhan jika aku sedang tidak bekerja sekarang sudah ku buat babak belur wajah namja menyebalkan ini

**Sungmin POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kulihat salah seorang yeoja cantik dari ketiga yeoja itu datang menghampiriku, yeah ku akui wajah yeoja ini memang cantik, dengan pipi chubby dan bibir berbentu 'M' nya . ia memiliki mata foxy, rambut caramel panjang yang ia gerai, kulit putih dan dadanya yang cukup besar, haish apa yang aku pikirkan sepertinya aku tertular sifat pervertnya Hae hyung

"annyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida" katanya mengulurkan tangannya padaku

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" balasku singkat , ayolah aku ini Cho Kyuhyun pantang bagiku untuk beramahtamah pada orang lain

"Baiklah tuan Cho bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?" tanyanya padaku dengan senyum yang terlihat sekali dipaksakan, cih yeoja ini

"tentu, lebih baik cepat mulai dan selesaikan wawancara ini" jawabku acuh, aku tahu yeoja kelinci ini kesal dengan sikap ku, tapi apa peduliku

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Hyukkie POV**

Namja ini kenapa sih memandangi Hyukkie terus, memangnya ada yang aneh ya sama wajah Hyukkie. Lebih baik Hyukkie tanya sajalah

"Maaf tuan Tan kenapa anda memandangi wajahku terus memangnya ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" tanyaku padanya

"Ah ani hanya saja…." Dia menjeda bicaranya "Wajah anda sangat cantik" lanjutnya dan blush wajahku langsung merona, aish pujian namja ini membuat Hyukkie malu

"Gomawo tuan atas pujiannya" kataku sedikit menundukkan wajahku supaya ia tidak melihat rona merah diwajahku

"Ne, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya ko" ucapnya "eummm nona…" panggilnya akupun mengangkat wajahku dan memandangnya " Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku tuan? Aku merasa seperti seorang ahjusshi kalau kau memanggilku begitu" lanjutnya

"Eh? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku bingung

"Panggil saja aku Donghae atau Hae dan aku akan memanggilmu Hyukkie, bagaimana? Tidak apa-apakan aku memanggilmu Hyukkie" katanya dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban, lagipula yang lain juga memanggilku Hyukkie jadi tidak masalahkan

**Hyukkie POV END**

**Donghae POV**

"Maaf tuan Tan kenapa anda memandangi wajahku terus memangnya ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" tanyanya padaku sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imutnya, ya tuhan kalau saja saat ini aku hanya berdua saja dengannya aku pasti sudah "memakannya" sekarang juga

"Ah ani hanya saja…." aku menjeda bicaraku "Wajah anda sangat cantik" lanjutku dan blush wajahnya langsung merona dan itu menambah kadar keimutannya, ya tuhan kuatkanlah aku agar aku tidak langsung menerkamnya sekarang juga

"Gomawo tuan atas pujiannya" katanya sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, tapi terlambat tentu saja aku sudah melihatnya, tunggu tadi dia memanggilku apa? Tuan? Haish aku merasa seperti ahjushi

"ne, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya ko" ucapku "eummm nona…" panggilku ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku dengan mata polosnya " Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku tuan, Aku merasa seperti seorang ahjushi kalau kau memanggilku begitu" lanjutku

"Eh? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku katakana bahwa ia benar-benar imut

"panggil saja aku Donghae atau Hae dan aku akan memanggilmu Hyukkie, bagaimana? Tidak apa-apakan aku memanggilmu Hyukkie" kataku, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan ia mulai mewawancaraiku

***SKIP TIME***

Akhirnya wawancaranya selesai juga sekarang saatnya kami pemotretan, saat ini aku, Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakain kami

"Hyung ku perhatikan saat wawancara tadi sepertinya kau tertarik dengan yeoja yang mewawancaraimu itu" kata Kyuhyun , mendengar perkataannya itu aku langsung membalikan tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya yang sedang memainkan PSP hitam miliknya

"Ya aku memang tertarik padanya kyu dia sangat cantik dan baru pertama kali aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari seorang yeoja" jelasku, yeah aku tidak berbohong ini memang pertama kalinya aku begini pada seorang yeoja

"Aku juga Hae, sama sepertimu aku juga tertarik pada yeoja yang mewawancaraiku tadi, dan aku mau menjadikannya Umma untuk anak-anakku" kata Yesung hyung, hah? Anak? Sejak kapan Yesung hyung punya anak? Apa jangan-jangan Yesung hyung menghamili seorang yeoja

"Memangnya kau punya anak hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kini ia mempause PSP nya lalu memandang Yesung hyung begitu juga denganku yang memandang kearah Yesung hyung

"Loh memangnya kalian tidak tahu kalau aku punya anak?"tanya Yesung hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih anakku itu ya ddangkoma, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri , karena aku adalah appa mereka maka aku juga harus mencarikan umma untuk mereka" jelas Yesung hyung yang hanya kami balas dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-sudah-gila hyung', dasar ada-ada saja kupikir ia benar-benar memiliki anak

TOK TOK TOK

Saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk kami pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah pintu setelah pintu terbuka kami melihat yeoja mungil yang masih berada di ambang pintu

"Maaf aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau pemotretan akan segera dimulai " katanya pada kami sambil menundukan kepalanya mungkin ia malu

"Ne kami akan segera kesana" kataku, kami pun bergegas keruangan yang akan menjadi tempat kami melakukan pemotretan dan sesampainya kami di sana kami langsung melakukan sesi pemotretan itu, selama kami melakukan pemotretan aku tidak bisa meleaskan pandanganku dari yeoja manis yang memiliki gummy smile itu, ku pandangi dengan intens wajah cantiknya, haish bibir plum nya itu benar-benar menggodaku untuk menciumnya dan melumatnya, aku masih terus memandanginya sampai aku mendengar suara cameramen yang mengataka bahwa pemotretan ini telah selesai, Kami pun segera kembali keruang ganti untuk mengganti baju kami,

**Donghae POV END**

**Author POV**

Setelah selesai melakukan sesi pemotretan yang cukup melelahkan itu 3 namja tampan yang kita ketahui sebagai idol grup KYD itu keluar dari ruang ganti dan bersiap untuk pulang dan melakukan libur seharinya itu, saat di perjalanan menujuke lobi mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan 3 yeoja yang tadi mewawancarai mereka

"Annyeong Ryeowook-shi" ucap salah satu dari ketiga namja tampan yang memiliki kepala agak besar – Yesung- itu

"Annyeong Yesung-shi" balas seorang yeoja mungil yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu

"Eumm Ryeowook-shi boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Yesung

"Eh? Tentu saja boleh Yesung-shi" jawab Ryewook

Disaat dua sejoli itu sibuk bertukar nomor ponsel, 4 orang lainnya hanya saling pandang satu sama lain sampai namja berwajah ikan itu memecahkan keheningan itu

"Annyeong Hyukkie kau sudah mau pulang ?" tanya namja ikan –Donghae- itu kepada yeoja manis di depannya

"Ani, Donghae kami mau ke ruangan atasan kami" jawab yeoja manis –Hyukkie- kepada Donghae sambil tersenyum

"Yesung hyung, Hae hyung ayo kita pulang aku mau menikmati waktu liburku yang berharga ini" kata Kyuhyun

"Aish anak itu mengganggu saja, baiklah Hyukkie aku pulang dulu ya semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi " ucap Hae tersenyum kepada Hyukkie

"Ayo Yesung hyung kita pergi sebelum evil magnae itu meneriaki kita lagi" ucap Hae sambil menarik tangan Yesung dan tersenyum kearah 3 yeoja yang ada di hadapannya

"Baiklah kalau begitu nona-nona kami pergi dulu ya annyeong" pamit Yesung

Ketiga yeoja cantik itu masih setia berdiri di tempat dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda

"Minnie, Hyukkie kalian lihatkan aku bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Yesung, aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan nomor telponnya" kata Wokkie memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka

"Kenapa Wookie sesenang itu Wookie kan Cuma dapat nomor telponnya Yesung-shi saja memangnya itu menyenangkan ya? Apa kalau kau dapat nomor telpon Yesung-sh kau akan mendapatkan hadiah?" tanya Hyukkie dengan polosnya dan membuat kedua temannya gemas

"Aish tentu saja tidak Hyukkie, aku senang karena aku bertukar nomor ponsel dengan idola ku, aku ini fans berat Yesung tahu"jawab Wokkie dan Hyukkie hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hyukkie

"Wookie sepertinya namja idola mu itu tertarik padamu" kata Minnie

"Aish Minnie jangan membuatku berharap terlalu tinggi" jawab Wookie yang wajahnya sudah memerah

"Ani, aku bisa melihat dari tingkahnya , buktinya ia meminta nomor ponselmu bukankah itu menunjukkan kalau ia tertarik padamu" ucap Minnie tersenyum jahil " Oh iya Hyukkie kau harus hati-hati dengan namja ikan itu ya" lanjut Minnie mempringatkan sahabatnya

"Namja ikan? Siapa Minnie?" tanya Hyukkie bingung

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tan Donghae, memangnya siapa lagi" ucap Minnie

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Minnie?"tanya Hyukkie makin bingung

"Haish, dia itu namja pervert kau tahu, aku bisa melihatnya dari cara ia memandangmu seperti 'serigala' lapar yang ingin 'memakan' mangsanya" jelas Minnie

"Hah? Serigala? Jadi maksud Minnie Donghae-shi itu sebenarnya adalah serigala? Tapi kenapa dia tidak punya ekor dan telinga lalu kenapa wajahnya seperti manusia? Apa ia itu manusia serigala? Huee Minnie Hyukkie takuuuut" rengek Hyukkie sambil memeluk lengan Minnie

Sungmin danWookie yang mendengar perkataan Hyukki barusan hanya bisa menghela nafas "bukan itu maksud ku Hukkie, ya ampun bagaimana ya menjelaskannya" ucap Minnie bingung

"Begini Hyukkie yang Minnie maksud dengan 'serigala' itu bukan serigala sungguhan, Donghae-shi itu memang manusia bukan serigala ataupu manusia serigala, 'serigala' yang Minnie maksud itu adalah laki-laki yang sebisa mungkin Hyukkie harus menghidarinya dan jangan terlalu dekat dengannya karena ia berbahaya untuk Hyukkie araseo?" jelas Wookie panjang lebar kepada sahabatnya yang amat sangat polos ini dan penjelasan Wookie haya dibalas anggukan oleh Hyukkie entahlah yeoja manis itu mengerti maksud Wokkie atau tidak

"Baiklah ayo kita ke ruangan Eeteuk eonni dan melaporkan hasil wawancara kita" ajak Minnie kepada kedua sahabatnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya

***SKIP TIME***

Sore hari di kediaman keluarga Choi terihat seorang yeoja imut menuruni tangga rumahnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya seperti sedang mencari seseorang

"Ummaaaa kau dimana"panggil yeoja imut itu sedikit berteriak agar sang umma yang entah berada dimana itu bisa mendengarnya" Umma di dapur sayang" mendengar teriakan ummanya yeoja imut itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur rumahnya, sesampainya di dapur ia melihat sang umma sedang memasak bersama dua orang maid yang bekerja di rumahnya

"Umma butuh bantuan?" tanya yeoja imut itu

"Tidak perlu taeminnie, sebentar lagi selesai ko" jawab sang umma –Kibum-

TING TONG TING TONG

"Taeminie tolong bukakan pintunya ya, umma masih harus menata meja makan dulu" kata Kibum

"Baik umma" ucap Taemin dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu, ia buka pintu besar itu lalu ia mendapati dua orang namja tampan dan seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya

"Annyeonghaseyo apa benar ini rumah keluarga Choi" tanya yeoja cantik itu

"Ne benar di sini me…" perkataan taemin terputus ketika ia mendengar suara sang umma "Taeminnie siapa yang dat…, OMO Heenim" ucap Kibum senang langsung memeluk Heechul yang masih berada di teras rumahnya, setelah melepaskan pelukannya Kibum menolehkan kepalanya melihat dua namja yang berada di samping Heechul

"Ah Han oppa apa kabar?" tanya Kibum pada namja paruh baya yang berada di sebelah Heechul

"Hai Kibum, kabarku baik" jawab Hangeng sambil tersenyum kearah Kibum

"Dan yang ini pasti Donghae kan?" tanya Kibum pada namja tampan yang berada si sebelah Hangeng

"Ne ahjumma" jawab Donghae sopan

"Oh iya perkenalkan ini anak bungsu ku Choi Taemin" kata Kibum memperkenalkan anaknya " Ayo Taeminnie perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kibum

"Annyeong Cho Taemin imnida" ucap Taemin sedikit membungkukkan badannya

"Annyeong Taemin, Tan Heechul imnida" ucap Heechul memperkenalkan diri "Lalu yang disebelahku ini Tan Hangeng suamiku dan disebelahnya Tan Donghae anakku" kata Heechul memperkenalkan keluarganya kepada Taemin

"Sudah cukup acara perkenalannya lebih baik sekarang kita masuk, kajja" kata Kibum menyudahi acara perkenalan itu dan mengajak tamunya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, akhirnya mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah nan mewah itu lalu mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"Taeminnie bisakah kau panggilkan appa dan eonnie mu bilang pada mereka bahwa tamu kita sudah datang" kata Kibum

"Baik umma" jawab Taemin, setelah mendengar perintah dari sang umma, taemin pun pergi ke lantai atas memanggil appa dan eonni nya

**Author POV END**

**Hyukkie POV**

Sekarang aku berada di kamarku ,berdandan itulah pekerjaan yang sedang kulakukan, karna akan ada teman umma yang mau datang ke rumah kami maka umma menyuruhku untuk memakai dress dan berdandan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung karna sepertinya umma sangat senang dengan kehadiran temannya ini, mungkin karna sudah lama tdak bertemu jadi umma merindukan temannya itu. Apa suatu saat nanti aku juga akan di tinggal oleh Wookie dan Minnie ya, pasti aku akan sangat merindukan mereka jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

TOK TOK TOK

Kudengar suara ketukan pintu, tak lama munculah taemin dari balik pintu

"Eon umma menyuruhmu untuk cepat turun karna teman umma sudah datang" kata Taemin

"Ne, sebentar lagi Taeminnie" kataku melihat kecermin sambil merapikan rambut dan pakaianku

"Tenanglah eonni kau sudah cantik ko, tak perlu berkaca lagi eon nanti kacanya pecah lagi"kata Taemin menggodaku, aish anak ini senang sekali menggodaku

"Jangan menggodaku Taeminne, ish menyebalkan" gerutuku sambil mempoutkan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipiku

"Owh eonni ku yang manis ini merajuk eoh? Hahaha" ucap Taemin menggodaku lagi, ish menyebalkan aku memalingkan wajahku dari Taemin tanda bahwa aku sedang kesal padanya

"Sudahlah eon jangan ngambek lagi lebih baik sekarang kita turun kebawah" ajak Taemin lalu menyeretku keluar kamar

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara umma

"Ah itu dia, akhirnya kalian turun juga ayo cepat chagi ini sudah waktunya kita untuk makan malam" kata umma menarik tangan kami menuju ruang makan

Sesampainya di ruang makan aku melihat appa bersama dengan seorang yeoja dan dua orang namja yang aku tidak tahu siapa karena posisi duduk mereka yang memunggungiku, sesampainya di meja makan aku kaget melihat seorang namja yang tadi pagi aku wawancarai duduk di meja makan rumahku

"Kau …." Ucap kami bersamaan, mungkin ia sama kagetnya dengan ku

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya umma pada kami

"Ne, ahjumma tadi pagi kami bertemu pada saat wawancara" jelas Donghae kepada umma

"Iya umma tadi pagi Hyukkie mewawancarai Hae" ucapku membenarkan perkataan Donghae

"Hah? Hae? Oh jadi kalian sudah punya panggilan akrab juga?" tanya Heechul ahjumma

"Oh itu Hae yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya begitu" jelasku pada Heechul ahjumma

"Oh iya Hyukkie kenalkan ini Hangeng suamiku dan Hangeng itu Hyukkie" kata Heechul memperkenalkan suaminya

"Annyeong Hyukkie senang berkenalan denganmu"ucap Hangeng ahjusshi tersenyum padaku

"Ne ahjusshi aku juga senang berkenalan dengan ahjusshi" kataku membalas senyumnya

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai acara makan malamnya" kata appa, dan kami pun memulai acara makan malam ini, acara makan malam kami kali ini di penuhi dengan canda dan tawa yang berasal dari umma dan Heechul ahjumma

Setelah selesai makan kami semua berkumpul di ruang tamu kata umma dan Heechul ahjumma mereka mau mengumumkan sesuatu

"Jadi umma apa yang ingin umma katakan?"tanya taemin pada umma

"Sabar dulu Taeminnie sebelumnya umma mau menceritakan sesuatu dulu pada kalian, dulu waktu umma dan Heechul ahjumma masih SMA kami punya janji bahwa ketika kami sudah menikah dan punya anak kami akan menjodohkan anak-anak kami" kata umma "Karena itulah kami berniat untuk menjodohkan Hyukkie dan Hae" lanjut Heechul ahjumma

"MWO?" teriak Taemin

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu Taeminnie" kata umma

"Jadi bagaimana? Hyukkie , Hea kalian setuju kan dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Heechul ahjumma

"Aku setuju umma, sangat sangat setuju" kata Hae menyetujui perjodohan ini, seketika itu juga semua orang melihat kearahku

"A-aku… aku… aku terserah umma dan appa saja" jawabku, ku lihat umma dan Heechul ahjumma terlihat sangat senang, melihat senyum umma dan Heechul ahjuma aku jadi ikut senang aku memang baru mengenal Hae tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba

**Hyukkie POV END**

**Donghae POV**

"Sabar dulu Taeminnie sebelumnya umma mau menceritakan sesuatu dulu pada kalian, dulu waktu umma dan Heechul ahjumma masih SMA kami punya janji bahwa ketika kami sudah menikah dan punya anak kami akan menjodohkan anak-anak kami" kata Kibum ahjumma "Karena itulah kami berniat untuk menjodohkan Hyukkie dan Hae" lanjut umma

"MWO?" teriak Taemin, sepertinya ia sangat terkejut, sebenarnya aku juga terkejut tapi di sisi lain aku juga senang dengan begini aku jadi lebih mudah mendekati Hyukkie

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu Taeminnie" kata Kibum ahjumma

"Jadi bagaimana? Hyukkie , Hea kalian setuju kan dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya umma

"Aku setuju umma, sangat sangat setuju" kataku menyetujui perjodohan ini, seketika itu juga semua orang melihat kearah Hyukkie, kira-kira apa jawabannya apa dia juga akan menerima perjodohan ini? Kuharap iya

"A-aku… aku… aku terserah umma dan appa saja" jawabnya, ku lihat umma dan Heechul ahjumma terlihat sangat senang, tentu saja aku juga sangat senang karena yeoja yang telah mencuri hatiku akan menjadi calon istriku

"Tapi umma, Hyukkie eonni kan baru mengenal Donghae oppa , bagaimana mungkin eomma menjodohkan orang yang bahkan tidak saling mencintai" protes Taemin, haish anak ini kenapa juga ia harus protes seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku OMO memang tidak ada satupun yeoja yang bisa menolak charisma ku

"Umma tahu Taeminni tapi umma yakin seiring berjalannya waktu cinta itu pasti akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya lagi pula mereka tidak akan langsung menikah ko mereka akan bertunangan terlebih dahulu" jelas Kibum ahjuma, yah walaupun aku sedikit kecewa karena kami tidak langsung menikah dan aku tidak bisa langsung meng ini-itukan Hyukkie tapi setidaknya dia tetap akan menjadi milikku kan

"Benar kata umma mu Taeminnie" ucap Siwon ahjusshi "Dan untuk kau, Donghae aku akan memberikan mu empat syarat yang pertama kau TIDAK BOLEH touchi-touchi anakku, kedua TIDAK BOLEH kissu-kissu apalagi lebih dari kissu, ketiga JANGAN pernah kau menyakiti anakku apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis dan yang keempat apabila sampai hari pernikahan yang di tentukan kalian masih tidak bisa saling mencintai maka perjodohan ini akan aku batalkan bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup?" Tanya Siwon pada ku menatapku tajam,kalau syarat yang ketiga aku tentu saja akan memenuhinya tapi kalau untuk syarat pertama dan kedua aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya

"Tentu saja aku sanggup ahjusshi" ucapku mantap penuh dengan keyakinan

"Kyaaa Kibumm kau dengar itu kan sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi satu keluarga" kata umma senang

"Iya Heenim akhirnya kita akan menjadi satu keluarga" ucap Heechuk ahjumma, sepertinya mereka sangat senang, ku alihkan pandangan ku kearah Hyukkie kulihat ia juga tersenyum melihat ummanya dan ummaku sedang berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat senang

"Nah sekarang Hae lebih baik kau dan Hyukkie saling mengakrabkan diri" kata umma , ais umma ku ini memang paling top tau saja kalau aku mau berduaan sama Hyukkie-KU

"Baiklah umma, ayo Hyukkie" ajakku pada Hyukkie-Ku dan ia menganguk dan berjalan di depanku, dia mau kemana ya? Setelah cukup jauh kami berjalan kami sampai di sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang rumah Hyukkie kami berdua duduk di bangku panjang yang terdapat di taman itu, untuk sesaat hening menyelimuti kami berdua sampai aku memecah keheningan itu

"Gomawo Hyukkie" ucapku sambil tersenyum memandangnya

"Untuk apa Hae? Memangnya Hyukkie melakukan apa?" tanyanya dengan polos, tuhan kenapa makhluk cantik di depanku ini begitu menggemaskan

"Gomawo, karena kau telah menerima perjodohan ini" jelasku , yang dibalad dengan anggukan imut olehnya "Hyukkie kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyaku

"Entahlah Hae, aku hanya merasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba, walaupun….." ia menjeda ucapannya "Walaupun?" tanyaku memintanya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya"Walaupun Minnie bilang aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Hae tapi entah kenapa aku rasa Hae bukan orang jahat yang harus aku hindari, benarkan?" ucapnya dengan mata polosnya "Heeeum tentu saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami, bukan keheningan canggung tapi keheningan yang menenangkan bagiku, kulirik yukkie yang duduk di sebelahku sepertinya ia kedinginan, kubuka jas yang kupakai aku mendekati Hyukkie lalu menyampikan jasku di pundaknya ,ia menolrh kearah ku dan DEG wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekan aku bisa melhat dengan jelas wajah cantiknya,mata bulatnya yang memandangku, hidung kecil mancungnya yang sangat imut dan bibir plumnya yang menggodaku. Tanpa sadar aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya semakin dekat hingga jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku , ku lihat ia memejamkan matanya aku pun melakukan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya…

**TBC OR DELET**

**#################################################################################################  
**

**Akhirnya selesai juga gimana udah cukup panjang kan, gimana mengecewakankah?**

**Maaf ya aku updatenya ga secepet chapter-chapter kemarin, trus maaf kalo bahasa yang aku gunain masih kaku, maaf juga kalau masih ada typo sama alurnya yang engga jelas mohon di maklumi ya**

**Oh iya di chap ini belom ada moment dari couple-couple lain mungkin mulai chapter depan baru muncul**

**Buat yang minta couple 2min nanti bakal aku usahain ko jadi di tunggu aja ya**

**THANKS TO :**

**Ynn9779 – love haehyuk – park soon kyu – yuri-ah – anonymouss – desi2121 - Amandhharu0522 –myeolchyancovy – imutimut mniss – 1412 – kim haehae – anchofishy – anchovy – beakren – nanalee – riyu – ryani – yj – eunhaezee – yunienie – anami – bunnyminimi cloudsomnia – hikari tsuki – eunmi2210 – kamiyama kaoru – mitade13 – qhia503 – rinirinrini – thepaendeo – cherrizka980826 – Audrey musaena – kyuhyuk25 – ressijewelll – nikyunmin – xxruuxx – rearelf – ssungmine – riehaehyuk - and all guest**

**Okey deh sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari author**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**Jangan lupa review ya readers sekalian**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Hyukjae POV**

Sekarang aku sedang di taman bersama dengan Donghae, ternyata umma donghae itu bersahabat dengan ummaku bahkan mereka menjodohkan kami. Bagaimana ya reaksi Minnie dan Wookie kalau mereka tau aku di jodohkan dengan Donghae, hufft aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Saat sedang asik-asiknya melamun aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di pundakku, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku dan DEG wajahku dan wajah Hae sangat dekat bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampannya, pantas saja ia di gilai banyak yeoja

Entah perasaanku saja atau ini memang kenyataan wajahnya semakin mendekat kearahku bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Apa jangan-jangan dia mau memakanku sama seperti yang Minnie katakana? ANDWEE! Umma, appa, taeminnie tolong Hyukkie, karena takut akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang amat aku kenal

"Berhenti sampai di situ ikan mesum" mendengar suara itu aku langsung membuka mataku, ternyata benar dugaanku itu suara taemin. Syukurlah taemin menyelamatkanku, aku langsung menghampiri Taemin dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya

"Apa kau lupa dengan peraturan yang di buat appaku? Bukankah sudah jelas di peraturan itu kau tidak boleh kissu-kissu eonni ku. Apa kau punya ingata jangka pendek eoh?" tanya Taemin. He? Kissu-kissu itu apa sih? Tadi pada saat di ruang tamu appa juga blang begitu, apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud kissu-kissu itu sama dengan makan ya. Jadi appa juga tau kalau Hae mau memakan Hyukkie, wah appa memang hebat tapi kenapa Hyukkie tetap dijodohkan dengan Hae

"Ani, aku ingat itu sangat ingat malah, yang tadi itu aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku rasa jika kau jadi aku pasti kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" kata Hae

"Baiklah untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengatakan pada appa ku lagi pula tadi kau belum berhasil melakukannya ,tapi lain kali aku TIDAK AKAN membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi. Lihat saja aku akan selalu mengawasimu dasar serigala lapar" kata Taemin. OMO jadi Taeminnie juga tau kalau Hae itu serigala lapar "Ayo eonni kita masuk di luar dingin nanti kau sakit" kata Taemin lalu menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah

Taemin menyeret diriku masuk kedalam rumah lalu ia membawaku kekamarnya. Kenapa dia membawaku kekamarnya?

"Eon bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ya please" mohonnya sambil menggunakan jurus puppy eyes nya. Huff dasar kalau sudah begini mana bisa aku menolaknya

"Baiklah eonni akan membantumu" kataku sambil berjalan keara meja belajarnya

"Oh iya eon bisa tidak eonni tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja ikan itu" kata Taemin

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung "Namja ikan itu siapa Taemini memang ada ya namja berwajah ikan?" tanyaku

Kulihat Taemin menghela nafas "Hahhh ya ampun eonni yang ku maksud namja ikan itu ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Tan Donghae" ucap Teamin. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku sambil ber 'oh' ria

"Memangnya dia kenapa Taeminnie?" tanyaku penasaran

"Dia itu berbahaya eon, dia bisa kapan saja "menerkam" eonni, dia itu kalau sedang melihat eonni sudah seperti serigala lapar yang sedang mengincar mangsanya" jelas Taemin.

"OMO jadi benar kata Minnie tadi siang" ucapku kaget

"Memangnya Minnie eonni bilang apa?" tanya Taemin penasaran

"Tadi siang Minnie juga bilang 'kalau aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Donghae katanya Donghae itu seperti serigala lapar yang akan memakanku', begitu katanya" kataku sambil menirukan suara Minnie "Jadi benar ya Hae itu serigala? Berarti aku akan bertunangan dengan serigala hueee andwee Taeminnie tolong eonni" rengekku sambil memeluk Taeminnie

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud eonni" ucap Taemin menghela nafas "Donghae oppa itu memang bukan serigala sungguhan dia itu manusia tapi dia sama berbahayanya seperti serigala, kalau serigala kan akan memakan manusia sedangkan Donghae oppa tidak" jelas Taemin

"jadi kenapa aku harus menjauhinya kalau bukan karena dia akan memakanku?" tanyaku lagi

"Begini ya eonni kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya karena aku tidak mau Donghae oppa berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada eonni, seperti tadi kalau saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu pasti dia sudah kissu-kissu eonni" jelas Taemin lagi

"Oh begitu, tapi Taeminnie eonni masih bingung yang kau maksud kissu-kissu itu apa sih? Eonni pikir kissu-kissu itu artinya makan" kataku sambil memiringkan kepalaku dan menaruh jari telunjukku di atas dagu

"Ya tuhan kenapa eonni polos sekali sih, begini ya eonni kissu-kissu itu maksudnya popo. Eonni tahu kan popo?" tanya Taemin "Tentu saja eonni tahu, eonni kan sering popo Taemin, umma dan appa" kataku

"Ne, tapi popo yang dilakukan eonni dengan popo yang dilakukan Donghae oppa itu berbeda. Eonni kan hanya popo di pipi sedangkan Donghae oppa akan popo eonni di bibir dan itu tidak boleh dilakukan karena popo di bibir itu dapat menyebabkan kehamilan. Memangnya eonni mau hamil sebelum menikah?" tanya Taemin

"Anni, eonni tidak mau, tapi kenapa eonni tidak hamil saat eonni melakukan popo denganmu atau dengan umma atau dengan appa?" tanyaku pada Taemin

"Tentu saja eonni tidak akan hamil kan eonni poponya di pipi bukan di bibir jadi tidak menyebabkan kehamilan" kata Taemin "Dengar ya eonni pokoknya eonni hanya boleh melakukan popo di bibir dengan orang yang eonni cintai oke" lanjutnya

"Ne, eonni mengerti berarti eonni Cuma boleh popo di pipi saja dan eonni hanya boleh popo di bibir dengan orang yang eonni cinta" kataku mengulang perkataan Taeminnie

"Ne benar sekali" kata Taemin

"Arraseo,eonni sudah mengerti, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya" ajakku

**Hyukjae POV END**

Sementara itu di ruang tamu

**Siwon POV**

Setelah Hyukkie pergi keluar bersama namja yang bernama Donghae itu kami semua sibuk dengan urusan kami masing-masing, Bummie-KU dengan Heenim pergi entah kemana sedangkan aku sekarang sedang bermain catur dengan Han hyung, tapi sebelum itu aku aku sudah meminta Taeminnie untuk mengawasi Hyukkie, aku tidak mau namja itu melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada anakku yang polos itu.

"Menurutmu apakah anakmu bisa memenuhi syarat dari ku , hyung?" tanyaku pada Han hyung

"Eumm entahlah yang ku tahu Hae itu bukan tipe namja yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya" kata Han hyung dan perkataan Han hyung barusan sukses membuyarkan konsentrasiku

"Hais hyung kalau tahu begitu aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini" kataku

"Memangnya kau siap menanggung resikonya kalau kau tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu, kau tahu sendiri kan istri-istri kita itu bukan tipe yeoja yang bisa di tentang keinginannya kau mau tidak dapat jatah selamanya dari Kibum kalau kau sampai tidak menuruti keinginannya" kata Han hyung

"Huff….. yah kau benar hyung karena itulah aku menyetujui perjodohan itu, tapi aku takut anakmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anakku. Kau lihat sendiri kan hyung anakku itu masih sangat polos dan aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis karena di sakiti oleh anakmu" kataku

" Ne aku tahu itu, tapi kau tenang saja aku akan membantumu menjaganya dari anakku, lagi pula aku juga tidak mau kalau sampai anakku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada menantuku " kata Han hyung

Mendengar itu aku langsung menatap Han hyung "Jinja? Kau akan membantuku untuk menjaga putriku?" tanyaku meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar

"Ne, aku akan membantumu jadi kau tenang saja, kita akan menjaga kepolosan putrimu bersama-sama dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan calon menantuku menangis karena anakku"ucapnya bersemangat. Kurasa aku bisa sedikit tenang, sekarang aku tinggal meminta bantuan pada sahabat-sahabat Hyukkie agar mereka membantuku untuk menjaga Hyukkie dari Donghae

**Siwon POV END**

**Kibum POV**

Sekarang aku dan Heemin berada di dapur kami sedang membicarakan tentang rencana kami agar perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut dan kami cepat mendapatkan cucu

"Bagaimana ini Bummie aku tahu persis sifat Donghae dia itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa menahan diri, yeah lebih tepat nya dia itu tidak bisa untuk tidak melakukan hal yang pervert apa lagi jika sedang berduaan dengan orang yang dia cintai" kata Heenim

"Ne aku tahu, Wonnie juga sama seperti itu dan kurasa semua lelaki juga akan begitu" kataku

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan agar perjodohan ini tetap terlaksanakan, tidak mungkin kan kita meminta Donghae untuk menghamili Hyukkie agar mereka bisa langsung menikah dan kita mendapatkan cucu" kata Heenim. Tunggu aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik kalau sampai Hyukkie hamil sebelum menikah aku yakin wonnie pasti akan langsung membunuh Donghae

"Ah aku tahu bagaimana kalau kita membuat Hyukkie jatuh cinta pada Donghae aku yakin jika Wonnie tahu Hyukkie mencintai Donghae dia tidak akan mungkin membatalkan perjodohan ini, dia paling tidak mau jika melihat putri kesayangannya menangis apalagi jika penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri" jelasku. Yeah aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk

"Hmm benar juga, baiklah aku setuju tapi bagaimana caranya? Cinta itu kan tidak bisa di paksakan Bummie kulihat tadi sepertinya hanya Donghae saja yang bersemangat menerima perojodohan ini" kata Heechul sedikit lesu

"Kau tenang saja Heenim, cinta memang tidak bisa di paksakan tapi cinta itu bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa. Jadi tugas kita adalah membantu Donghae untuk bisa sesering mungkin berduaan dengan Hyukkie, aku yakin pasti perlahan benih-benih cinta itu akan tumbuh setelah itu kita serahkan pada Donghae untuk terus menyirami benih itu agar tumbuh subur"jelasku panjang lebar

"Yeah walaupun aku sedikit pusing mendengar kata-katamu itu tapi setidaknya aku mengerti inti dari rencana itu" katanya

"Baiklah sekarang lebih baik kita temui Donghae kita jelaskan rencana kita padanya" kataku lalu menarik Heenim untuk menemui Donghae

**Kibum POV END**

AT Taman Belakang Kediaman Choi

**Donghae POV**

Menyebalkan sekali adiknya Hyukkie itu padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Lihat saja lain kali aku pasti bisa merasakannya tapi bagaimana kalau Siwon ahjusshi tahu lalu dia akan membatalkan perjodohan ini? OMO ANDWEE aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi, saat sedang asik-asiknya berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku dan aku pun menolehkan kepalaku

"Hai Hae, kenapa kau sendirian disini mana Hyukkie?" tanya umma

"Dibawa pergi oleh adiknya"kataku lesu

"Jinja? Pasti Wonnie yang meminta Taemini untuk mengawasi kalian, kau lihat itu Heenim suamiku sudah mulai bertindak jadi kita juga harus segera melancarkan rencana kita" kata Kibum ahjumma. Hah? Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka katakana? Rencana? Rencana apa yang mereka maksud? Apa mereka mau mempercepat pernikahanku? Ah tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Rencana yang kalian maksud itu apa?"kataku penasaran

"Kami tahu kau tertarik dengan Hyukkie kan?" tanya umma

"Ne umma, aku bahkan sudah menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama"ucapku jujur

"Nah karena itu kami akan membantumu tapi sebelum itu kau harus berjanji dulu pada kami bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hyukkie apalagi

sampai membuatnya menangis"kata Kibum ahjumma

"Ne aku berjanji " ucapku mantap

"Benar ya, lihat saja jika sampai aku melihat calon menantuku itu menangis dan penyebabnya adalah kau aku tidak akan segan-segan untukmencincangmu untuk ku jadikan makanan heebum" kata umma. Hiii mendengarnya saja aku sudah merinding, ummaku ini tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya

"Ne, umma tenang saja aku janji tidak akan menyakiti Hyukkie" kataku

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan menjelaskan rencana kami kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik" kata itu Kibum ahjumma menjelaskan rencana nyaaku rasa ide untuk membuat hyukkie jatuh cinta kepadaku bukan rencana yang buruk, lagipula umma dan ahjumma akan membantuku agar aku bisa berdekatan dengan Hyukkie

"Bagaimana kau setuju kan dengan rencana kami?" tanya umma

"Ne umma rencana kalian sangat brilliant. Kalian tenang saja sebisa mungkin aku pasti akan meluangkan waktuku untuk membut Hyukkie jatuh cinta padaku"kataku

"Ne kau harus bisa meluangkan waktumu untuk menjalanka rencana kita dan besok kita akan memulainya, kita mulai dari pendekatan terlebih dahulu"kata Kibum ahjumma

"Pendekatan? " tanyaku

"Ne besok kami akan mengatur acara makan malam romantic untukmu tugasmu hanya mengajak Hyukkie dan menjemputnya selebihnya biar kami yang atur" kata umma

"Baiklah aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian" kataku. Hyukkie baby bersiaplah mulai sekarang aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu dan akan ku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku

**Donghae POV END**

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

**Mian chap ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya hehe**

**Gimana masih mau lanjut lagi? Kalau mau tahu lanjutan dari kisah perjuangan Donghae untuk mendapatkan Hyukkie kalian harus review ya biar aku makin semangat ngetiknya**

**Oh iya sedikit bocoran di chap selanjutnya bakal ada makan malam special haehyuk trus bakal ad kyumin and yewook couple**

**T**

**hanks To:**

**HannieKyuteMing****- Andhisa Joyers- Stephanie Choi- wika imut- shillasarangkyu- jae miyewooky- haehae- heetee- Ynn9779 – love haehyuk – anonymouss – 1412 – anchofishy – anchovy – beakren – nanalee – yj – eunhaezee – anami – bunnyminimi cloudsomnia – hikari tsuki – kamiyama kaoru – qhia503 – thepaendeo – cherrizka980826 – Audrey musaena – ressijewelll – xxruuxx – ssungmine – riehaehyuk - and all guest**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

.

.

**Author pov**

Pagi hari yang indah di kediaman keluarga Choi, terdapat 4 orang yang terdiri dari 3 orang yeoja cantik dan seorang namja tampan bertubuh athletis sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap hidangan yang telah tersaji di meja makan. Sarapan pagi itu di lewati dengan tenang sampai sebuah suara yang berasal dari sang anak sulung keluarga Choi itu mengintrupsi ketenangan tersebut.

"Appa, Umma, Taeminnie….. aku berangkat dulu ne."Hyukjae pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri sang appa untuk mencium pipi appanya "Loh… kau tidak mau berangkat bersama appa?" tanya Siwon kepada Hyukjae setelah Hyukjae mencium pipinya.

"Anni appa, Hyukkie naik taxi saja. Pagi ini Hyukkie ada rapat bersama Eeteuk eonni dan yang lain kami mau membahas tentang majalah edisi Khusus natal nanti, jadi Hyukkie harus cepat-cepat sampai di kantor sebelum Eeteuk eonni datang." Jelas Hyukjae kepada sang appa, kini Hyukjae mulai berjalan ke arah sang Umma untuk mencium pipi Ummanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ne. ingat Hyukkie tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing. Jika ada namja yang berniat untuk macam-macam denganmu kau harus langsung menghubungi appa, arra?" nasehat Siwon panjang lebar kepada anak kesayangannya

"Aish appa…. Hyukkie kan sudah besar. Ne Hyukkie mengerti, kalau begitu Hyukkie pergi dulu ne." Pamit Hyukjae sebelum melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**At DNAmagazine**_

"Minnie…." Terdengar suara cukup cempreng dari yeoja imut nan mungil yang kini sedang berlari menghampiri sahabatnya, sang yeoja yang merasa namanya di panggil pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ah… Wookie~ " Keduan yeoja cantik nan imut itupun berpelukan seakan-akan mereka tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"Minnie-ah dimana Hyukkie?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada sang sahabat setelah melepas pelukannya "Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya dia belum datang." Jawab Sungmin. Kedua yeoja itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kerja mereka.

Ketika mereka sedang menunggu lift Ryeowook kembali memulai pembicaraan "Eumm…. Minnie-ah selamam Yesung oppa menghubungiku." mendengar perkataan Ryeowook barusan sontak Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Ryeowook "Jinja? Seorang Kim Jongwoon menghubungimu. Aish… sulit dipercaya." Seru Sungmin

"Ne, awalnya aku juga tidak percaya kalau yang menghubungiku semalam adalah Yesung oppa tapi setelah mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi aku baru yakin kalau yang semalam menghubungiku memanglah Yesung oppa." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri saat ia mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Dia bernyanyi untukmu? Omo kau sungguh beruntung Wookie bisa mendengar suara idola mu secara live." Kata Sungmin sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya untuk masuk ke dalam lift.

"Yeah kau benar Minnie-ah karna itulah hari ini aku sangat senaaaang sekali~~~" Ucap Ryeowook, senyum kebahagiaan tak lepas dari bibir merahnya "Bahkan Yesung oppa mengajakku diner nanti malam, jadi kau maukah kau membantuku untuk memilih baju yang bagus untuk aku pakai nanti malam. Kau mau kan Minnie" lanjut Wookie sambil menatap Sungmin penuh harap, di sertai dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa di tolak oleh sang sahabat "Hais… hentikan jurus puppy eyes mu itu. Ne ne aku akan membantumu." Ujar sungmin yang langsung membuat Ryeowook memekik senang "Kyaaa ~~~ jinja? Kau akan membantuku?" Tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin "Kyaaa~~~ gomawo Minnie-ah saranghae. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikan boneka bunny pink yang sangat besar untukmu." Pekik Ryeowppk sekali lagi tepat di samping telinga Sungmin "YA! Wookie berhenti memekik di samping telinga ku kau mau sahabat aegyo mu ini tuli eoh?" Protes Sungmin sambil menutup telinganya dan hanya dib alas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa oleh sang sahabat.

"Oh iya Minnie soal perjodohan Hyukkie, menurutmu siapa yang akan dijodohkan olehnya ya?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menerawang membayangkan wajah namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan sahabat polosnya itu.

"Entahlah Wookie aku juga tidak tahu, nanti kita tanyakan saja padanya" Jawab Sungmin "Ku harap namja yang akan di jodohkan dengannya adalah namja baik hati, tidak mesum dan setia" lanjut Sungmin

"Ne Minnie, aku juga berharap begitu karna aku tidak mau jika Hyukkie bersanding dengan namja yang hanya bisa menyakiti hatinya saja, lagipula aku yakin Kibum ahjuma pasti tidak akan sembarangan memilih namja untuk anak tersayangnya." Kata Ryeowook

"Ne, kau benar Wookie, tapi aku penasaran siapa namja beruntung yang di sandingkan dengan Eunhyukkie kita yang polos itu. Ah biar kutebak namja itu pasti tampa, memiliki tubuh yang athletis, lalu berwibawa, baik hati dan tidak mesum. Karena tidak mengingat selera Kibum ahjuma itu yang seperti Siwon ahjushi pasti dia juga akan memilih calon menantu yang sama baiknya seperti Siwon ahjushi kan." Ucap Sungmin yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada ruang kerjan mereka sedangkan Ryeowook berada di sebelahnya.

"Eum aku setuju denganmu Minnie." Kata Ryeowook sambil membayangkan seorang namja dengan cirri-ciri yang Sungmin sebutkan. Kedua yeoja itu asik membayangkan wajah namja yang akan di jodohkan dengan sahabatnya sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa sang objek pembicaraan mereka telah datang dan sekarang duduk di bangku kerjanya sambil memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan bingung.

"Minnie ~~~ Wookie ~~~" Hyukjae memanggil kedua sahabatnya, tapi orang yang di panggil masih tetap pada kesibukannya, merasa diabaikan oleh kedua sahabatnya Hyukjae menghampiri Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Minnie ~~~ Wookie ~~~" Panggilnya sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sang sahabat kesal di abaikanoleh kedua sahabatnya akhirnya Hyukjae memanggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak "MINNIE….. WOKKIE…" Teriak Hyukjae tepat di telinga Sungmin dan Ryeowook seketika itu juga mereka keluar dari lamunan tentang namja yang akan di jodohkan dengan Hyukjae

"YA! Hyukkie kenapa kau berteriak di telinga kami eoh?" Pekik Sungmin tidak terima karena telinganya nyaris tuli akibat teriakkan Hyukjae "Kau mau membuat sahabat imut dan cantik mu ini jadi yeoja tuli eoh?" Sambung Ryeowook

"Habis dari tadi Hyukkie panggil kalian malah cuek tidak memperdulikan Hyukkie sama sekali" Ujar Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi kan kau tak perlu berteriak di telinga kami Hyukkie" Balas Sungmin yang masih idak terima karena acara menghayalnya terganggu

"Arraso, mianhae. Memangnya kalian menghayalkan apa sih sampai mengabaikan panggilan Hyukkie?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias

"Eumm kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Bukannya menjawab Ryeowook malah bertanya kembali pada Hyukjae yang membuahkan hasil bibir Hyukjae yang semakin maju di tambah dengan pipinya yang mengembung dan membuatnya sangat lucu sampai-sampai kedua sahabatnya ingin mencubit pipinya

"Hahaha berhenti mengembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibirmu kalau kau tidak mau aku cubit" Kata Sungmin. Mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang merupakan alarm tanda bahaya bagi pipi mulusnya akhirnya Hyukjae menuruti perkataan Sungmin "Jadi…. Apa yang kalian lamunkan? Ayo beritahu aku~~" Rengek Hyukjae

"Haha ne ne akan kami beritahu, tadi Kami sedang menghayalkan bagaimana wajah namja yang akan di jodohkan denganmu" Jelas Ryeowook

"Jadi namja seperti apa yang Kibum ahjumma pilihkan untukmu? Pasti dia tampan kan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah antusias "Ne, pasti di bertubuh athletis kan?" Kini Ryeowook yang bertanya

"Eummm…. Dia memang tampan dan bertubuh athletis sama seperti appa dan aku rasa kalian juga mengenalnya" Jelas Hyukjae

"JINJA?" Pekik Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbarengan "Dan kami mengenalnya?" Tanya mereka meyakinkan yang dibalas dengan anggukan imut oleh Hyukjae "Siapa?" Tanya mereka kompak

"Namja itu… Tan Donghae" Jawab Hyukjae

"MWO? TAN DONGHAE?" Pekik mereka lagi-lagi berbarengan dan Hyukjae pun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk

"T-Tan Donghae salah satu dari anggota KYD?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ne" Jawab Hyukjae mantap

"T-Tan D-Donghae artis yang kemarin kau wawancarai?" Tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan

"Hmm tepat sekali" Jawabnya riang, dia senang karena sahabatnya tahu siapa orang yang dia maksud tanpa harus bersusah-susah untuk menjelaskannya. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka bertiga Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih shok dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar

1 detik

.

.

2 detik

.

.

3 detik

.

.

"ANDWEEEE" Teriakan mereka membahana di dalam ruangan sampai-sampai Hyukjae harus menutup telinganya, rupaya ia masih sayang dengan telinganya. Setelah puas berteriak Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung menatap Hyukjae dengan intens

"W-Wae?" Tanya Hyukjae gugup karena tiba-tiba kedua sahabatnya menatapnya intens

"Kau serius?" Bukannya menjawab kini Sungmin kembali bertanya pada Hyukjae "Katakan in hanya lelucon bodohmu" Sambung Ryeowook

"Ani, aku serius semalam dia beserta orang tuanya datang kerumahku membicarakan perjodohan kami dan ia setuju" Jelas Hyukjae " Tapi….. Teaminnie bilang aku tidak boleh berduaan saja dengannya katanya takut Donghae popo Hyukkie nanti Hyukkie bisa hamil kalau di popo sama Donghae" Sambung Hyukjae lagi " Dan Taeminnie juga menyebutnya serigala sama seperti kalian. Oh iya memangnya popo itu bisa membuat kita hamil ya?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan tampang polosnya

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

**Hai author balik lagi, setelah sekian lama ga update akhirnya author bisa update juga. Mian author updatenya ga kilat trus mian juga chapter ini pendek dan banyak typo trus mian lagi soalnya di chapter ini ga ada Haehyuk atau Kyumin atau Yewook moment. Jadi menurut readers sekalian mendingan ff ini di apain nih? Di lanjut atau di delet aja?**

**Gomawo buat para readers yang udah ngeriview, nge-favorit dan nge-follow ff abalku ini. Buat siders juga makasih udah mau baca ff abalku ini ^^**

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
